


not as pretty as they seem

by haileylikestowrite



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angel Dustin Kropp, Angel Jeremy Heere, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Be More Chill Angel AU, Blood and Gore, M/M, Violence, angel au, angel michael mell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileylikestowrite/pseuds/haileylikestowrite
Summary: There are two common misconceptions about Angel wings.





	not as pretty as they seem

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Read the notes at the end for an explanation!

Throughout history, Angels have been depicted to be beautiful creatures that descend from the will of God. Angels are a powerful, wise, and pure mystery that are meant to do the bidding of the all powerful, as well as occasionally help a human who is in need. In some cases they act as messengers, spreading the word of God to the humans through their dreams. Angels may also take on a more human form, sometimes being completely mistaken to be such. Those Angels who are hidden within the humans hide their wings, though other Angels are able to see them. The wings of an Angel, if you were ever to see them, are the most beautiful piece of art God had ever created. They are soft and delicate, the whitest feathers that are never dirtied. However, there are two common misconceptions about them.

An Angel's wings can not fly properly on their own. Due to the gravitational pull of the Earth's core, an Angel struggles to fly. Therefore, a special type of magic must be created in order to allow them to fly. Without that magic, Angels are not capable of descending to Earth or ascending back to the Heavens.

When an Angel is born, he or she is not equipped with the stunning wings that one hears about in tales. They are born with smaller wings, just as white but not as elegant. In order for an Angel to gain his or her real wings, he or she must pass a series of tests and challengers. In the first ten years of an Angels life (five Earthly years = ten Heavenly years), the Angel must go through extensive training before the real test. The test took place on Earth, the Angel being born into human from and forgetting their true forms. Throughout their life as a human, the Angel will be forced to make decisions that will decide on the fate of the Angel. Failing to pick the correct solution to each challenge will call for an instant failure.

The difficulty of the training and test depend on the role the Angel decides to take place in. There aren't many jobs for an Angel, but all of them are relatively important. The lowest tier are the Angels that worked as servants to God. These Angels are often the ones who didn't fail the test, but also did not show any special skill that is useful. The next tier were the Messengers. The Messengers did just that; they delivered messages from God to preachers and those who need guidance. The second highest tier of workers are those who train to become Guardian Angels. Those Angels are sent to specific humans that need more guidance than a dream, as well as protect them from harm. The final tier, and the hardest test to pass, were the Angels who worked in the Gravity Facility. The Gravity Facility is where the magic that helps Angels fly are created, making it the most important job an Angel could have. Without their magic, an Angel is incapable of flying.

No Angel, other than those who work in the facility, know how it runs or how the magic is created. It's a secret that is rarely spoke about. There are theories, of course, but nothing that can actually be proven. Entering the Gravity Facility is strictly forbidden if you do not have a pass inside. Those who enter and are caught get their magic stripped and are sent to Earth. It was a secret that had to remain that way, but none of the Angels ever questioned it. The assumption was that the if the recipe was put into the wrong hands, an uprising of Fallen Angels would begin.

However, the philosophy of the flight of Angels is not all sugar and spice. Soon an Angel by the name of Michael Mell would learn that gravity was more gory than one could believe.

**Author's Note:**

> This Angel AU stemmed from a thing that I greatly enjoyed when I was in middle school. Now that I am in high school, I think it's time to create an AU from it. I actually almost wrote this as Madeline x Brooke, but decided to use Michael and Jeremy instead. I will of course disclose the AU inspiration at the end of the next chapter, as if I gave them now it would spoil what this is. This chapter was short, I know, but it was meant to give background information on how Angel's in this AU work. The next chapter should be pretty long, I believe. I hope you enjoyed and continue to read!!


End file.
